St Jimmy's Frozen Heart
by darkfallsbytheangel
Summary: This story is something I made up with inspiration from the American Idiot musical, I don't own rights to any material I use from the musical (such as characters, etc...). There is explicit language and some adult content. Also three dashes (-) mean the POV is changing. This story is about the life of St. Jimmy how he became who he is, and if he will change for love.
1. CHAPTER 1- Before the Party

CHAPTER 1- Before the Party

-"Hmm, another fucked up day in paradise. I've got my shitty apartment,

some crazy friends, some warm beer in the fucked up fridge, a pack of smokes,

some dope to sell and some money to make. Yep livin' la vida loca what more

could I ask for...?" Staring at the ceiling St. Jimmy speaks aloud as if someone

actually cared enough to listen. St. Jimmy was a skinny guy, with blonde hair

that had black streaks in it, he had ocean blue-grey eyes, was 5'9", with a punk

rock style, a rare smile, a sacastic "I don't give a fuck" attitude, some

tattoos on his forearm and back, and snakebites.

He shared an appartment with his friend Johnny, who was never there. Johnny

was always out at a party tryna drink away his sorrow ever since he lost

Whatsername. St. Jimmy and Johnny hadn't talked much they only partied together

and that was it. Ya see St. Jimmy had convinced Johnny to do drugs and live a

"care-free life." Some party that turned out to be, Johnny was lonely and stuck

with an addiction to being artifitially happy. But he knew it was time for a

change.

Johnny came into the apartment, and Jimmy spoke "hey man how was the party

last night? I would have gone, but I ended up getting laid. I swear whores will

do anything for some free dope. But of course they only want me because I'm

fucking sexy." Johnny ignored the question, and just headed to the one room in

the tiny apartment. In the apartment there was one bedroom, a couch, a fridge

with no kitchen, and one bathroom with barely enough room to turn around in./P

PJimmy stood up and followed Johnny to the bedroom " hey man what's up, are

you alright?" Johnny slowly turned around from facing the bed. St. Jimmy could

see a bag of clothes and wondered what was going on. Johnny spoke with an even

tone "I'm going home, this isn't the life I wanted, I'm sick of the partying and

meaningless sex." Jimmy was suprised by this and protested "what the fuck? You

can't go home we are having fun, you're my bestfriend and you're just going to

leave me?!" Johnny spoke again but with less patience this time "well its either

I go home and try to start over, or I end it all right here right now!"

PSt. Jimmy stood aside as Johnny walked past him heading to the door, he just

accepted Johnny's decision and knew he would rather be lonely then let his

bestfriend kill himself because of insanity. St. Jimmy couldn't handle it, the

pain and regret are too much to go through again. Jimmy sat back down on the

couch and started smoking. Eventually he passed out, and Johnny left without

goodbye.

Jimmy sat silent as he watched millions of people walk by, but all he could

see was her face. The love he once had, the girl that was suppose to be the love

of his life. She suddenly began to fade, and Jimmy leaped from the couch to stop

her from leaving this world again, but it was too late.' Jimmy woke from his

nightmare in a scream, he put his head in his hands. After a moment of thought

Jimmy got up and went to the fridge for a beer. After drinking the beer in one

drink he headed outside for some "fresh" air.

St. Jimmy lived in a city called Salvain. He always found it funny that the

name of the city sounded like it was suppose to be "sal"vation, but had the word

"vain" in the name. The city was seperated with a pointless bridge. I say

pointless because anyone can go across it without a problem. On one side there

were high class business people without a care in the world. The good part of

the city had buildings that went so high you could get light-headed from going

to the top floor. Everything was perfect over there, so that side was known as

"the sun." On the other side of the bridge was where Jimmy lived a broke-down

area where all the thugs, drug dealers, prostitutes, and convicts lived. St.

Jimmy and Johnny didn't want to live in a dump, but the only way to get drugs,

get alcohol, and party in clubs was to live in the bad part of the city. Or more

commonly known as "the pit" by those country club assholes who look down upon

having a good time and partying.

When St. Jimmy walked outside into the poluted air he stopped and took a deep

breathe. Jimmy looked around, the pit wasnt the prettiest or the cleanest part

of the city, but it was where he belonged and he was completely fine with that.

Jimmy went back inside and again fell alseep on his couch...

-On the other side of the city lived a girl named Sophia. She was very

curvy, with long curly blonde hair. Her eyes were grey-green, she was 5'7", and

she was sort of pale. There was a lot of sun where she lived, but she spent most

of her time inside away from the world that is "perfect." Sophia was a very

private person, and had very few friends, but the ones she had were very close

to her especially her best friend, Angela. Growing up Sophia had always wondered

what was on the other side of the bridge, and why her parents wouldn't let her

see.

Now, she is turning 21 in two days, and her parents still won't let her do

anything. "Are you just going to baby me for the rest of my life?!" "Honey, we

just love you too much to let you make a mistake or put yourself in harms way."

"Mom, I'm not a little girl let me live my own life!" Sophia went to her room

and slammed the door. She put on some Green Day, and went to sleep./P

PThe next morning Sophia woke up at 7:30 am and filled a backpack full of

clothes and money she had got from her temporary job as a cashier at a pizza

joint right down the street from the college she was attending. Her parents

insisted they give her weekly allowence, but Sophia wouldn't have it. She was an

adult and she would work for her money like one. Sophia lived with her parents

only because she was saving money for an apartment. The only problem was under

her parents roof you have rules, too many rules.

Sophia currently attended a university that focused mainly on the wide-spread

field of engineering. She was studying to be a mechanical engineer. Her parents

disapproved of a girl doing a mans job, but that only made her rebel even more.

In the long run Sophia had grown to love Mechanical engineering, and it had No

longer been a way to annoy her parents.

On her way out, Sophia wrote a note to her parents saying she was going to

live with her best friend, Angela, for a while, but only until she could afford

to support herself. Sophia felt bad for just leaving a note and not telling them

in person. But then again she was tired of being treated like a child who was

incapable of even making a sandwhich. Angela had been asking Sophia to move in,

but was never successful. She always thought it would be amazing to live with

her bestfriend who was like her sister. "From cradle to grave" they would always

say, and they both believed it wholeheartedly.

PSophia finally made it to Angela's apartment that was about 20 blocks away.

When Sophia knocked on the apartment door Angela answered with mess brown hair,

and very sleepy green eyes. Angela looked like Sophia and was the same height.

Most people really thought they were sisters, some even said they looked like

twins. "Hey Sophia, it's a little early for me to be awake, what's up?" Angela

yawned and stepped aside to allow Sophia in. "I know you're tired, but I need a

place to stay. I am finally done living with my parents they drive me nuts!"

Angela shreiked and hugged the other girl, "omg I'm so glad you finally told

them off." "Well actually I didn't tell them off, I kinda sorta wrote them a

note..." Sophia admitted while biting her upper lip. This was one of her many

weird habits, she bit her upper lip instead of her bottom lip, it sometimes

annoyed Angela but she got use to it.

"Well, honey bun you can stay with me as long as you please. From cradle to

grave, I will never turn you away. Follow me to your new temporay bedroom."

Angela showed Sophia to her room, got her settled in and the two girls went back

to sleep.

-St. Jimmy had woken up again and became bored almost immediately. He

started calling everyone in his phone contact list, but everyone was busy. "What

the fuck, how can everyone be busy. What is there to do in the pit while the sun

is out?!" Finally, Jimmy came across his friend Tunny's number and decided to

give him a call. "Hello, hey man it's St. Jimmy I was wondering if you wanted to

go do something tonight?" "Sorry bro, but tonight is mine and Extraordinary

girls anniversary." Sort of pissed and sad St. Jimmy congradulated his friend

and began to hang up. "Wait! Jimmy, I can't hang out tonight, but maybe we could

go to Neuro tomorrow night?" "Shit, that's my favorite club, there are always

hot woman there looking for a heartless bastard to sleep with. The girls will be

all over me, let's do it I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

Instead of going back to sleep St. Jimmy decided to go sell some of his dope.

He wanted to make a little money for some new clothes for tomorrow night. After

a few hours Jimmy made about $300 and headed over to the best punk clothing

store in that half of the city, Punk for Life. St. Jimmy walked throughout the

store grabbing random peices of clothing that looked cool. He didn't care if

they matched he would worry about that, never. At the end of the day Jimmy had

spent over half his money on clothing for the party tomorrow.

-It was 1 pm when Sophia awoke, she went to the kitchen to make some

coffee. When she had her cup of piping hot coffee she then decided to go out

onto Angela's balcony. Angela's apartment was on the 31st of the 50 floor

apartment building. From the balcony Sophia could see her college and see all

the people on the ground that looked like ants. Usually Sophia hated heights,

but somehow she felt safe when Angela was there, even if she was still sleeping.

Sophia looked out over the already too-mechanical city and thought 'do I really

want to make this place more artificial than it already is? Every person in this

city has a daily routine that never changes, everything is now easier because of

electronics and machines. Do I really want to be a part in the death of our

humanity?'

Sophia went back inside and realized Angela was sitting at the kitchen

counter drinking coffee. "I would have come out on the balcony with you, but it

looked like you were thinking about something important." Angela then moved from

rhe kitchen counter to the couch. Sophia just nodded then sat down on the floor

in front of Angela. "I was thinking that I don't want to be a robot." Angela

giggled,"I hope not that sounds painful." Sophia grinned, "No I mean I don't

want to be like everyone else in this damn city always doing the same exact

thing everyday. And I definately don't want to be stuck in a boring life!"/P

PAngela nodded and said "so what are you going to do about it then?" Sophia

realized she hadn't got that far in her thoughts. "I'm not sure yet, but I know

where I wanna start." Angela looked a little curious, sort of like how a dog

would turn its head and stare at you, "what do you have in mind?" Sophia paused

and took a deep breathe then spoke, "I want to go to a club tonight for my 21st

birthday, you going to come with me?"

-*Thump* "Oh fuck, this is why I never sleep in the bed. I fall asleep,

have that same nightmare, and then roll out of the bed." St. Jimmy growled then

got off the floor. Poor guy having the same nightmare night after night, but it

wasn't just a nightmare but a memory. Three years ago St. Jimmy had been like

the people who live on the other side of the bridge. He was happy going to work

and doing the same thing everyday. Jimmy had been dating this girl named Sam

ever since their junior year in high school. They were in love and were about to

get married. Until one day Sam received a call from the local hospital in her

old hometown. Sam's parents and two younger siblings had been killed in a

horrific car crash on their way to Jimmy and Sam's engagement party.

For months Sam would barely talk and needed help to even stand. Jimmy had to

postpone the wedding for Sam's sake, but that didn't help. One day while Jimmy

was at work, Sam went out for a walk. Unfortunately, she never returned from her

walk, her body was found laying on the side of a freeway. It was determined that

Sam had jumped off of the bridge above the freeway, and was killed instantly by

the impact of the fall. Jimmy blamed himself for leaving her alone that day. All

his life, Jimmy had been a good kid, an excellent student, an amazing boyfriend,

and a good friend. Some people would even refer to him as being a saint.

Jimmy started to call himself St. Jimmy because of Sam's death. He found it

ironic that he spent his entire life being a "saint" just to have the best thing

in his life taken away. "Yeah I'm St. Jimmy! I'm the fucking Saint of all things

bad!" In the end he felt the best way to deal with Sam's death was to move away

and freeze his heart solid. Now here he is doing drugs, getting drunk on a daily

basis, partying, and having sex with whores.

*phone rings* St. Jimmy doesn't even bother to answer his phone until he

remembered his conversation with Tunny the day before. "Hey man ready for

tonight?" "Yeah, but my girl wants to go out shopping first. I'll meet you at

Neuro around 8 pm." St. Jimmy was so happy to be going a party, it has been like

3 days since the last party and he was dying to let loose. After his daily beer,

Jimmy went and got in the shower to get ready.

-"I don't think it would be safe to go to the pit, especially not after

dark." "Oh come on Angela one night is all I ask. Just one night of full on rule

breaking, my parents never even gave me the chance to break a rule. Tonight I

want to party like I won't be alive tomorrow." "Hmm, I'm still not sure, but

it's your birthday and we should celebrate how you want, bring any dresses?"

"All I have are those ugly sunday dresses, my mom never let me wear anything too

"revealing," do you have anything?" Angela got up off the couch and gestured for

Sophia to follow.

Angela led Sophia to her walk-in closet that was filled from top to bottom

with beautiful womans clothes and accessories to go with each outfit. Angela

began going through her clothes, she wanted to pick a dark blue dress that would

complement Sophia's pale skin, and bring out her beautiful ocean blue-grey eyes.

She finally found the gorgeous dress, it was a silky dark blue dress that

wrapped around her neck and tide in the back. Down the sides of the dress were

light blue designs you could see through showing some skin, but very little. The

dress fit Sophia tightly, but she had plenty of room to breath. Only trouble she

had with the dress was the fact that it was a little short and she wouldn't be

able to bend over.

Angela picked out some blue flats that matched the dress perfect. Being very

tall, neither girl would wear heels so they wouldn't look like giants. Angela

picked out a dress that was similar in style to the blue one Sophia was wearing.

But hers was all black with brown down the sides. She wore some black and brown

flats to match. Both girls did their make-up and curled their hair "curly hair

has bounce, flat hair is played out." Both girls giggled at Angela's comment and

continued to get ready. To finish their outfit each girl wore a diamond studed

necklace they bought eachother when they were children. "Wow you look amazing

Sophia!" "So do you Angela, absolutely stunning." Each girl smiled and thanked

one another, and now it was time to head out.


	2. CHAPTER 2- Chemical Imbalance

"I'm so excited, thanks so much for agreeing to go to the club with me!" Angela smiled then said "No problem, I think we are going to have so much fun. Omg this is going to be our first time getting drunk together and I mean we aren't leaving the club until we are smashed. But try to stay with me so we don't end up getting split up." "Angela why would you assume I'm going to be the one getting lost?" "Sophia I'm not trying to be mean, but it's just going to be your first time drinking, so I don't know how you're going to handle the alcohol." Sophia looked a little upset and confused by this, "well what about you?" "What about me?" "Well, how do you know you will be able to handle the alcohol?"

Angela went silent for a moment and a guilty look appeared on her face. "I have a confession to make, I um, well, I have been to the pit before and I got drunk." "Sophia stopped in her tracks and asked, "when did this happen?" "It was a couple days after my 21st birthday." "Did you go alone? Why didn't you tell me?" "My ex-boyfriend Alex took me, and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel left out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, please forgive me." Sophia smiled and Angela became a little nervous, but her response was very settling. "Its fine I don't mind I have No reason to be mad you wanted to party and I wasn't old enough to drink, it's cool. So since you've been over here what club should we go to?" "I know the perfect one, come on its getting dark"

The two girls finally made it to the bridge that linked the two halves of the city. The bridge was about 30ft long and about 10ft wide. The girls stood at the beginning of the bridge while Sophia admired how pretty it was with its golden-laced design. But when the girls reached the middle of the bridge the design suddenly became all dark and spray painted. Even the bridge was separated, and that made Sophia feel sick. Nonetheless the girls continued into the dark half of the city, while Angela led the way to the best club around, Neuro.

-After about 15 minutes in the shower St. Jimmy came out wrapped in a towel. His skin was smooth and slightly pale from living the night life. The water from the shower just rolled down his biceps and abs as if time was moving in slow motion. St. Jimmy was hot, and he knew it. Jimmy went to his bag of new clothes and began searching for an outfit that matched. After much vigorous searching, St. Jimmy found a pair of black skinny jeans that had a chain hooked to his front belt loop. The other end of the chain was a clip for his wallet, and his wallet went in his back pocket. His shirt was black with a big, red, heart-shaped grenade on it, and the letters G.D. below it. And he put on a white leather overcoat that went down to just past his waist and ended in a split. His hair was spiked, his teeth were pearly white, and he was ready to meet Tunny at the club.

Before St. Jimmy headed out he cleaned up his apartment a bit in the hopes that he will bring back a girl. He picked up his clothes, and put them in a drawer. He put his dishes in the broken down sink next to his fucked up fridge, and threw his garbage in a box. "Wow, my apartment never looked so clean," Jimmy said with a smile. He locked his door behind him then left whistling the song "St. Jimmy" by Green Day while he walked to Neuro.

St. Jimmy made it to the club 10 minutes later, and found Tunny standing outside. "Hey bro glad to see you made it." "Please, I live for partying why wouldn't I have made it?" "I guess you have a point, man the club looks alive tonight." "Yeah more alive than usual, I guess those business fucks have finally decided to come to the dark side. Hey where is your girl at?" "She said she didn't want to cock block our manly bonding time, but she threatened to kill me if I met another girl." "I see No problem, Tunny, you're pussy whipped." St. Jimmy made a whipping motion with his hand and began laughing while Tunny just smiled. The two guys headed to the front door where they were let in without waiting in line.

When inside Neuro the two guys head over to a VIP booth in the far left corner of the club. The club was very spacious, and was filled with people. There was a bar in the front of the club, and a stage in the back. There was currently a DJ on the stage playing punk rock, rock, and techno. In the middle of the club was the dance floor, and it had so many people that you would have to touch everyone near you just to dance. On either side of the club were private booths with closable curtains for even more privacy. Bathrooms were next to the bar, and spotlights were on the ceiling. Black lights were hung from each corner to highlight the glow-in-the-dark paint that is sprayed on the dance floor every 25 minutes.

St. Jimmy left Tunny in the booth to go to the bar and grab a couple beers. "Hey Will how are ya?" "Hey Jimmy where have you been the past couple days, I was worried you had finally overdosed on the high life." "Nah man I got laid the other day, then I had to wait for Tunny to get a day away from his girl." Will was the bartender at the club, hey was tall with short black hair. His frame was frail, but his muscles made up for that. He had brown eyes that shined like his light hadn't burned out yet. "So what can I get you, the usual?" "Nah just get me two beers from the bottom of the cooler." Will got his beers and Jimmy took them back to his booth. Tunny wasn't alone though, there were two girls wearing matching miniskirts and white tank tops.

"Hey St. Jimmy this is Jenny and this is Ashley, they want to join us here at our booth." "Maybe I should have grabbed two more beers." Ashley spoke, "actually we don't like beer, we would like a Cosmo and a Martini, thanks handsome." Jimmy cussed under his breath all the way to the bar. "Back so soon?" "Yeah Tunny invited these two girls to party with us, and they want something to drink." "Why do you look mad?" "They want a Cosmo and a Martini; I hate chicks that don't drink beer. It would be fine if they drink liquor and beer, but they just want liquor." "A Cosmo and Martini coming right up." Will made the drinks, and then St. Jimmy headed back to the booth where he sat in silence while the girls kept talking, blah blah blah.

-"Is that it, the big one called Neuro?" Angela nodded, and then took Sophia by the arm as they ran to the club that had a line running from the door to around the block. Angela took Sophia to the back of the slowly moving line. "Oh man I'm sorry Sophia but it looks like it will be a while until we even get close to the entrance." "Hey its fine we will have fun here too." Both girls giggled a bit until they were cut off by the sound of a man screaming, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME, SHE WANTED ME I DIDNT ASK HER TO..." The man's yelling was cut short when the security guard spoke, "that's what they all say, listen just do me a favor and not come back." The guard took the frantic man across the street, then went back inside.

Both girls had a scared look on their face, but Sophia quickly pushed the feeling away. "At least the security guards protect woman who enter this club, that's a good sign." Angela agreed, "yeah that is a good point, even if the girl asked him to do whatever it was he was talking about, the security guard still protected the woman." "I feel way better about coming here now, and maybe I'll meet someone cool, dark, and mysterious." "Sophia what have you been smoking, you don't date guys from here, they are like drug dealers and stuff!" "I'm into guys who aren't from where we live, I like guys who can get a little, freaky." Sophia stared off into space; Angela waved her hand in Sophia's face to wake her from her day dream. "Whatever you say, just stay where I can see you."

-Ashley finished talking, finally, and then her and Jenny went to the bathroom. St. Jimmy realized they were gone and took the opportunity to speak. "Dude these girls are so annoying can't we find a couple girls who don't...talk so much?" "They are hot, and you could probably fuck Ashley she seems into you." "She would probably talk so much it would turn me off, she isn't worth the trouble. Wait, you have a girlfriend so why are you so persistent?" "I think Ashley would be a good match for you she is smart, beautiful, and she has a bright future..." "And she talks too fucking much, I don't want a girlfriend. Even if I did she would be last on my list, fuck here they come again." "We're back, did you miss us?" Tunny answered, " of course we missed you pretty ladies, so um do you guys smoke?" "No, but we are willing to give it a chance."

St. Jimmy started to dig in his pockets for his stash, but it wasn't there. "Shit I left my fucking stash at home." Ashley looked a little angry, and then she said "would you be willing to go get it for us?" St. Jimmy was about to turn Ashley down when Tunny said "of course he'll get it." Jimmy looked at Tunny, and all Tunny said were the words "less talking." As soon as Tunny mentioned Ashley would probably be less annoying high, he practically jumped from his seat and sprinted for the door. On his way out, St. Jimmy was feeling a little dizzy from drinking many beers trying to drown out Ashley's voice. Jimmy turned the corner of the building, and tripped over an uneven sidewalk slab. Jimmy fell next to these two beautiful girls who bent down to help him.

- Angela and Sophia were just waiting in line talking and trying to pass the time. They had barely moved a foot when this guy, who looks like he had been drinking too much, came around the corner. Sophia was completely star struck by this handsome bad boy. "Oh my goodness, look at that guy with that angel face walking this way. He is like a god in human form." "That guy also looks like a drug dealer, and alcoholic." Sophia couldn't speak as the guy drew nearer, then he tripped over the sidewalk and fell next to them.

"Omg are you ok? Angela helps me get him up off the ground." Sophia and Angela helped the strange drunk man up, and held him until he was steady. "Thanks ladies shouldn't have downed my beers so fast. I'm St. Jimmy, wait are you standing in line to get in?" "I'm Sophia and this is my best friend Angela, and yeah we have been out here for about 20 minutes now." "Shit two beautiful ladies, such as you, shouldn't be waiting in line to get in a club, follow me. St. Jimmy walked them to the front door, "hey Brandon these two ladies are with me, let them in." "Sure man," Jimmy turned to walk away, "where are you going?" "Oh, I'm headed back to my apartment to grab something, but don't worry I will find you girls when I get back. Save a shot for me will ya?"

Angela and Sophia went inside and made their way to the bar. "Bartender can I have a Martini, Sophia what would you like?" Sophia asked what there was, but she had No idea what any of the drinks were. "New to drinking huh?" Sophia nodded, "well how about I start you out with a beer, on the house." "Oh thank you that's awfully sweet of you, um..." "My name is Will," "nice to meet you Will I'm Sophia and this is Angela. "Martini and a beer, here you girls go enjoy yourselves but be careful." Angela paid for her drink then the girls found a booth on the right side of the bar. "We will drink a couple drinks then we will go dance when we are tipsy." "Ok, hey do you think that guy was cute?" "Who Will, yeah he was cute." "No Angela, I meant that guy who got us in, St. Jimmy." "He was cute, but I prefer the bartender."

After about four drinks each Angela and Sophia went out onto the dance floor. It had been about 10 minutes since St. Jimmy had left, and Sophia had started to become worried about him. "Sophia why do you look so out of this world right now?" "No reason just thinking." "We didn't come here so you can think we came here for you to let loose, so let loose!" Sophia knew she was being silly already worrying about some guy she just met, so she began to dance. Then suddenly the song "American Idiot" came on and Sophia let go of her thoughts as she danced as if the world around her no longer existed. It was just her and the music.

-St. Jimmy was almost home, he had been stumbling the whole time. When he got into his apartment he sat down on his couch so he could try and remember why he was there. "Oh yeah I need my stash." Jimmy went to his bedroom and grabbed his stash, but he ended up sitting on the edge of the bed lost in thought. 'Wow those two girls were hot, especially Sophia. Maybe I can bring her home tonight." St. Jimmy got up and stumbled back to the club. When he got there he went back to his booth to find Tunny making out with Jenny. "Dude what the fuck are you doing you have a girlfriend." "She kissed me, and I'm too drunk to move so whatever." St. Jimmy closed the curtain around the booth, and then pulled out his stash.

After smoking the stash, Ashley, Jenny, Tunny, and St. Jimmy headed out onto the dance floor. Tunny and Jenny disappeared into the huge crowd of people, and Jimmy got stuck with Ashley. "Why do you look like you want to leave?" St. Jimmy stopped looking for Tunny and answered, "I was looking for our friends that is all." "So you don't want to be alone with me or something?" "That's not even it, I just wanted to keep an eye on him." "If I'm not interesting enough for you just tell me and I'll fucking leave!" " What the hell is your problem?" "I'm leaving, where is Jenny?" "I don't know you got pissed because I was looking for her and Tunny, go find them on your own."

St. Jimmy turned to walk away when he bumped into a girl with blonde hair, and glow-in-the-dark paint running down her face and body. 'Damn she is sexy with that paint on her,' Jimmy thought to himself. "Hey I was wondering if you made it back ok, glad to see you did." "Yeah I did, where's your friend Angela?" "She's getting us more drinks, she is probably back at the booth, want to come?" "Yeah sure I have nothing better to do." Sophia grabbed St. Jimmy by the hand and led him to her booth. "Hey Angela, look who I bumped into on the dance floor." "Oh hey, St. Jimmy right? Want to do a shot with us?" "Yeah and absolutely I'm losing my high so I need some more alcohol." All three of them did shots, then Jimmy and Sophia went back to drinking beer. Angela decided to go back to the bar to get Will's number.

"So you like beer?" "Yeah its pretty good, but I want to try other drinks. Maybe another night though, and you like beer too I see." "Yeah, it's the main thing I drink, is this your first time here?" "Yeah, today is my birthday, and I just turned 21." "Happy birthday! Want to go dance?" "Absolutely, but I'm going to request a song from the DJ first." Sophia made her way across the club to the DJ, and requested a song. She made her way back, and sat down until the song was played. "What song did you request, Sophia?" "I'm not making fun of you or anything, but I requested St. Jimmy by Green Day." Jimmy smiled and pulled back his over coat to reveal his Green Day shirt. "Oh shit you like them too?" "I don't like them I love them, they are my favorite band." "Omg me too, oh listen the song is on let's go dance." Sophia grabbed St. Jimmy by the hand and practically drug him to the dance floor she was running so fast.

Sophia finally stopped when she made it to the center of the dance floor. She turned around and put her hands on St. Jimmy's shoulders, and he put his hands on her waist, they danced awkwardly like they were cousins. When the song was over a techno song came on. Sophia spun around, and St. Jimmy grabbed her hips and pulled her close. Now, her back was toward him, and their bodies were sliding against each other as Sophia dropped to the floor and came back up. St. Jimmy couldn't help but grab Sophia's hair, pull her head back them kiss her so hard her lip got cut on one of his piercings. "Shit my lip is bleeding." "Sorry, that doesn't usually happen." "Help me find the bathroom, please?" St. Jimmy escorted Sophia to the bathroom to wash her bloody lip off. She went inside while he waited outside the door for her.

Sophia was trying to stop her lip from bleeding when she felt hands go around her waist. When she looked up at her reflection St. Jimmy was grabbing her from behind. Sophia turned around to ask why he was in the girls bathroom, but he shut her up with another kiss. "What about the blood?" "It doesn't bother me, does it bother you?" Sophia didn't speak, she only leaned in for another kiss. Somehow the blood made the attraction stronger and the kissing lasted longer and longer each time they took a breathe. Until finally, St. Jimmy's hands slid down her waist making his way to her ass where he lifted Sophia up and sat her on the sink, then he slid back her dress and pulled her legs around him. Even though the bathroom was slightly freezing the heat from their bodies made them sweat as they started to undress. Moments later Angela came into the bathroom laughing and cheering. "Omg ,Sophia, I got Will's number. Whoa didn't mean to interrupt you guys." St. Jimmy moved away from Sophia so she could get off of the sink. Jimmy put his shirt back on, but slowly and without embarrassment. "Sophia why is there blood on your face, Jimmy you have blood on your face too." "Well, my lip got cut on one of his piercings, so yeah that's why."

St. Jimmy headed out of the bathroom while wiping blood off of his mouth. He made his way back to his own booth, and found Tunny sitting alone. "Where have you been bro?" "I was about to fuck this hot blonde in the bathroom when her friend walked in and ruined the moment." "Ashley came and took Jenny home, what did you say to piss her off so bad?" "I don't fucking know, all I said was I wanted to know where you went, and she flipped out because she thought I wasn't into her. So she left, and I met another girl who i almost fucked in the bathroom." "Oh well Jenny was hot, but I prefer my girl. Looks like we are going home alone." As soon as Tunny finished his sentence he stood up so he and St. Jimmy could head out. Right before they got to the door and a young red head, with freckles, and luscious red lips stopped St. Jimmy. "You headed home already, alone?" "Yeah I am, but I won't be alone if you come with me." The girl blushed then said she would be right back with her jacket. "How the fuck did that happen?" "Don't be jealous, Tunny, you already know girls want me!" St. Jimmy grinned, and then the girl returned ready to go back to Jimmy's apartment. He wrapped his arm around her, and then headed home.

-The morning after a night at the club, Sophia woke up with a roaring headache. She went into the kitchen to make some coffee, but it was already made. Next to the coffee maker was a note that read "hey Sophia I went out with Will this morning, be back soon. XOXO." Sophia tossed the note aside, and then grabbed a cup of coffee. Sophia took her hot coffee out onto the balcony, but this time she didn't think about the city and her future she thought about St. Jimmy. "Wow what a night, oh man St. Jimmy was so hot." The way his hands gripped her so tight, and his muscles stiffed then relaxed when she touched him. The way his lips were so soft, but his kiss was so strong. I love the way his chiseled jaw tighten when we kissed, and his tongue..." Sophia was suddenly overwhelmed with an angry feeling toward Angela for walking in on her and Jimmy in the bathroom.

The door slammed, and Sophia went inside to greet Angela. Angela was carrying a bag with groceries. "Hey girly, you're finally up, how ya feeling?" Sophia went to sit at the counter while Angela put away the groceries. "I am feeling good I just have a headache." "That's good for your first time drinking, so do you remember what happened last night?" "Yeah, I almost had sex with this amazingly hot guy, but you ruined it." "Sorry Sophia, but I didn't expect to catch you guys almost screwing in the girls' bathroom." "Yeah, I guess you have a point, so you went out with Will?" "Yeah, we had breakfast, then we headed to the market, and we sort of kissed." "Oh, I smell a relationship coming on." "He is sweet, handsome, and a gentleman. He also knows St. Jimmy, just thought you might want to know." Angela gave Sophia a funny look that made her blush. "What makes you think I care?" "Please girl, when I walked in it looked like you were having an orgasm on my balcony, there's only one guy you could be thinking about..."

"Ok, I would like to see him again, but do I just show up at his place saying 'hi we almost had sex last night in the bathroom at Neuro, how are ya?'" "Good point maybe we should go back tonight?" "No I can't drink tonight; I have school in the morning." "Right forgot about that, well maybe I could talk to Will about setting a date for all four of us to hang out." "That could work, but it would have to be next weekend when I don't have school or work." Angela only nodded, and then the two girls sat down on the couch to watch a movie.

-"Hey, wake up, it's time for you to go." St. Jimmy had brought home the young red head from the club, and now she has over stayed her welcome. "Come the fuck on I have shit to do and I don't want you to be here when I leave!" The girl groaned and got out of the bed. "Why do I have to leave, what you fuck me then leave me?!" "Wait, you didn't expect me to start a relationship with some girl who gave it up without even going on a date? You're an easy slut, and frankly you were hotter when I was drunk!" St. Jimmy grinned as the girl gathered her clothes, and cussed at him the whole walk to the door. "Haha, good riddance, I hope you had the time of your life cause I sure as hell didn't. Well not with you anyway." Jimmy kept talking even after the girl had slammed his door. "I wish I could remember who that girl was from last night, she was amazing."

St. Jimmy quickly snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rang. "What's up St. Jimmy?" "Shit, I just finally got this girl to leave, lazy hoe. Anyway how you doing Will, I heard this girl, Angela, got your number." "Yeah, I actually just dropped her off at her apartment, we got breakfast and I really like her..." Jimmy cut him off, "wait you know where she lives?!" "Yeah, she might become my girlfriend, so yeah." "Do you know what this means?" "I know where she lives?" "Not just that, Will, but I can go see her friend if you take me there." "Um sure, we are going to go out tomorrow night on a date I could bring you." "Thanks man I owe you one!" St. Jimmy hung up the phone without goodbye he was so excited. But why was he so excited? Did he want to find Angela's friend, Sophia, so he could sleep with her, or does he like her? St. Jimmy was confused by his feelings and decided the best way to deal with it was to drink another beer.


	3. CHAPTER 3- Internal Confusuion

CHAPTER 3-Internal Confusion

It was a week later that St. Jimmy finally got in contact with Will again. "Dude, where have you been? I call you all the time and you're never at the club. I thought you were going to take me to see that girl." "Yeah sorry about that, but Angela said her and Sophia have been busy throughout the week. Sophia has school and work, and Angela has work." "Oh, well when are we going over there, and why didn't you answer my calls and tell me that?!" "Yeah I told Angela we were coming over tomorrow night, and I just thought it wouldn't matter I mean it's not like you care about her. All you want to do is fuck her, right?" "Oh, um, yeah that's all I want from her." St. Jimmy said it, but he really didn't know if that is all he wanted.

St. Jimmy started to freak out; he started to throw his clothes across the room. He punched a hole through his wall, and then he smashed a chair off of the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME, WHY DO I WANT TO SEE HER SO BAD?! FUUUUCCCCCKKKK!" After his rampage, Jimmy realized his knuckles were cut and bleeding a pretty heavy flow. When he looked at the blood he remembered when his piercings cut Sophia's lip at the club the other night. His heart started to race and he wanted to die. "I have to see her again, but I don't want to fall for her. I can't lose another person I care about, I can't..." St. Jimmy started screaming, and then he just stopped. 'I need to clean my knuckles.' Turns out he had broken his middle finger and decided he needed to go to the hospital, in the city.

St. Jimmy made his way through the pit to the bridge linking the two parts of the city. He crossed the bridge and went into the city where people tried to avoid him. Women were hiding their children and purses. Men were staring at him with an angry disgusting look, and nurses at the hospitals refused to help him. "Just give me something for my fucking hand and I'll leave!" The doctor didn't want him to leave, she didn't believe in turning anyone away. One of the nurses led him to a back room where a woman sat on a chair while putting on gloves. "Please take a seat St. Jimmy, and let me take a look at your hand." He did as he was told and sat down, but that voice, it was familiar. The doctor turned around, and Jimmy seen her name was Angela Grey. "Angela is that you, you're a doctor?!" "Yes I am, how have you been, and what happened to your hand?" Angela started to examine the cut along Jimmy's finger. "I have been alright, and I sort of got pissed and punched the wall."

"Well, I'm going to have to put your finger back in place, and then you need about five stitches." St. Jimmy cursed under his breathe, "How much are the stitches going to cost?" Angela smiled and replied "don't worry about it, a friend of Sophia's is a friend of mine. So this will be free of charge." "I would hug you, but I have blood all over me." Angela laughed and fixed his finger. She stitched Jimmy's finger up, then gave him pain meds. "Thanks Angela, I probably would have had to sell my finger to pay for the hospital bill if I had got another doctor." They both laughed, "it's No problem at all, oh yeah Will told me you two are coming over tomorrow. Sophia doesn't know you're coming, oh she will be so excited." "Wait, why would she be excited?" "Um, No reason, well see you tomorrow and try not to punch anymore walls." All Jimmy could think about was when Angela said Sophia was excited to see him. 'Does she like me; does she want to be with me?' Now St. Jimmy wasn't sure he even wanted to go see Sophia. For the first time in a while he was actually worried.

-Sophia was counting the seconds until Romalia's Pizza Joint closed. Her whole shift she spent every spear second she had staring at the clock. "Why do you keep looking at the clock?" "Oh, No reason, Brent, just ready to go get some sleep." Of course she was lying, she wanted to go home and get ready for tonight. The night that she and Angela could go back to Neuro and see St. Jimmy. Oh St. Jimmy, he was all she could think about, but she couldn't tell Brent that because he was in love with her. Brent was the general manager at the pizza joint, he was 5'6" with dark brown hair, brown eyes, a thick mustache, and glasses. He had a thick frame and the beginning of a beer belly. "Oh ok, well its almost time for us to close so maybe you can take off a few minutes early." "Oh really thank you Brent!" She hugged Brent then rushed to grab her stuff to leave.

Sophia practically ran home with a huge smile on her face. When she made it back to the apartment Angela met her outside, "hey Sophia I have a surprise for you, and why do you look like you were being chased by a pack of wolves?" "Sorry...I was...running...so I could...come get ready...for tonight." Sophia was breathing hard and could barely speak. Angela helped her to get to the apartment, but she made Sophia wait in the hall for a moment. "St. Jimmy Sophia is in the hall hide before I bring her in, I want to surprise her, Will you can just sit on the couch." St. Jimmy was going to ask why, but Angela silenced him and he went to hide. Angela returned to the hall to get Sophia.

"Why did you make me wait in the hall?" "I heard a noise and I went to check it out, it was Will he is on the couch." Sophia nodded then followed Angela into the apartment. "Hi Will how are you?" "I'm doing very well, how about you?" "I'm doing well just a little exhausted, but well. I'm going to go take a shower and change." Angela sat down next to Will as Sophia disappeared down the hall. "Where did St. Jimmy hide?" "In one of the bedrooms I think." "Oh okay you ready to go to dinner?" "Yeah, absolutely let's go before they figure out what we're up to." Angela and Will headed out the front door as quickly as they could.

Sophia went into her dark room; she went to her bathroom and turned her shower on to let the water warm up. Sophia returned to her bedroom and picked out a dress in the dark. Sophia went back and checked her water, it was perfect. She went back to her room and started to get undressed. St. Jimmy was sitting in the corner of her room watching as she got ready for a shower. He couldn't stay quiet any longer when she was down to her underwear. "Hey Sophia, how have you been?" Sophia ran to turn her light on, and in the corner sat St. Jimmy. "OMG! What are you doing in here?" "Well Angela told me to hide so I hid in here. Then you came in and I was waiting for you to turn your light on, but you didn't. Then you started to undress, and I felt like I had to say something." Sophia blushed, "I have been fine, I was actually about to get ready to go to Neuro." St. Jimmy didn't speak; he was too busy looking her up and down.

"I was thinking maybe we could stay in tonight." That sent chills down Sophia's spine. "Um I'm going to turn my water off." Sophia quickly went to her bathroom and turned the shower off. When she turned around St. Jimmy was behind her in the door way leaning against the wall. "You have an amazing body, you know that?" Sophia blushed even more, "thank you." Even though Sophia didn't want to just have sex with St. Jimmy she still wanted him, and he could tell. Jimmy walked over to the girl and put his hands on her hips. Sophia leaned in and kissed him. A suttle kiss turned into full use of tongue.

Sophia started to bite Jimmy's lip, and he enjoyed it. St. Jimmy knew he was falling for her, and he knew if they went any further tonight he would give into his feelings. Jimmy picked Sophia up, and she wrapped her legs around him. He began kissing her neck, then biting. He laid her down on the bed and slowly moved down her body, but then returned to her mouth. He moved to her ear and whispered "can we just cuddle for tonight?" Sophia was happy to hear this and replied "absolutely!" St. Jimmy laid next to Sophia and pulled her close. He sang "Last Night on Earth" by Green day, and then Sophia fell asleep in St. Jimmy's arms.

-Jimmy woke up early in the morning and went to the bathroom. He came back and sat down next to the bed and watched Sophia sleep. "You are beautiful Sophia, you are perfect!" Jimmy realized for the first time in three years he didn't wake up screaming from the same nightmare that haunted him since Sam...'Last night was perfect,' St. Jimmy freaked, 'it was too perfect, I can't fall for her if I do I'll just lose her. Anyone I love dies. He didn't just mean Sam, but his parents too. When Jimmy was 12 his parents were murdered in their sleep. He had completely become a hollow shell, until he met Sam. Four years later, she committed suicide. Everyone he loved eventually left him, and he couldn't let that happen again. St. Jimmy kissed Sophia on the forehead and said "forgive me." He then ran from her room, and from the apartment. He ran all the way home, Jimmy ran to his bathroom and grabbed a razor. He began to cut his arm to release his pain, St. Jimmy let it all go as the world slipped away and he fainted.

Jimmy awoke later that day; he washed the blood from his arm. He knew he needed help and there was only one place he could go. After a four hour flight St. Jimmy finally made it to his old town where Sam had killed herself. Where Jimmy had died, and St. Jimmy was born. He made his way across town to a small cemetery outside the neighborhood he had once lived. Jimmy went to visit Sam's grave, he needed closure, he needed answers, and he thought if he asked she would tell him what to do.

"Hey Sam, I miss you so much. I know I should have been there for you and I know I shouldn't have left you alone, but I need answers. Why did you leave me?! Everything was perfect we were happy, we were going to get married and start a family. We were supposed to live happily ever after." Jimmy began to sob uncontrollably. "You left me here, and now I can't even let myself love someone without feeling guilty and terrified I will lose that person. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT TO DO, AND IF I SHOULD TAKE THIS CHANCE. I CANT LET SOPHIA IN UNLESS IM SURE I WONT LOSE HER. ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" St. Jimmy fell to his knees, "answer me, please." There was a long moment of silence before Jimmy spoke again. "Ha look at me, St. Jimmy, crying over love. I'm glad I came to visit sitting here at your grave made me remember why I gave up on love in the first place." St. Jimmy said his goodbye, then headed back to his apartment in Salvain.

-*knocking* "Hey sleepy head, how was your night?" Sophia yawned and rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. "Hey Angela, where is St. Jimmy?" Angela shrugged her shoulders then went to sit on the corner of Sophia's bed. "So what happened last night?" Angela asked while pointing to Sophia's clothe-less body. "Oh No, Angela, me and St. Jimmy didn't have sex, we actually just cuddled all night." "Then why are you in your underwear?" "Oh, I was going to take a shower when I found out St. Jimmy was hiding in my room. Why did you tell him to hide?" "I just wanted to surprise you that is all." "It was a nice surprise, but where did you go?" "Um...Will an I went out...then we went back to his place." "Oh my, you and Will did it you dirty slut." Angela laughed then jumped in the bed next to Sophia. "I'm tired; Will and I didn't do a lot of sleeping." "Well, we don't have anything to do so let's go to sleep." Angela fell asleep immediately; Sophia closed her eyes and imagined the perfect night. The night she spent with St. Jimmy...

'Sophia woke from her sleep, and St. Jimmy was right next to her. He got close to her then whispered "morning beautiful" in Sophia's ear. But then St. Jimmy stands up from the warm bed and turns to face her, "goodbye" was all he said before he left for good.' Sophia woke up crying, "Sophia what's wrong, Sophia why are you crying?!" After catching her breathe, Sophia leaned into Angela's arms. "I had a dream that St. Jimmy and I were cuddling, and he stayed the night. But then he got up and left. Angela I think I'm falling for him, it's only been a week, and now I love him. What if he doesn't love me?!" "Sophia, Will told me that the only reason St. Jimmy came here last night was to sleep with you, but he didn't. I think he has feelings for you, but I also think he is scared. Maybe that's why he left so early, because he is scared of his feelings." Sophia nodded then her and the other girl just laid back down and fell asleep. Sophia couldn't sleep though, she had to see him.

-St. Jimmy finally made it back from his trip, now it was time to party. Jimmy was getting ready for a night at Neuro when he heard a knock at his door. "How do you know where I live, you asked Will didn't you?" "Wow not even so much as a hi, but yea I got your address from Will." "Hi, well what's up I'm kind of busy getting ready to go out tonight?" "I was just wondering what happened to you this morning?" "Oh I had to go somewhere, sorry about that. But I don't have to tell you where I go, you know we aren't dating." Sophia felt hurt by this, watching him get ready to go out, and he wouldn't even look at her. "I know I was just wondering if you were okay." "I'm fine" St. Jimmy said while he walked toward the door, and then gestured for her to come. Jimmy locked his door, and then they both walked down stairs in silence.

St. Jimmy stopped Sophia outside the building, "ok, I had something to do this morning, I'm fine, and I'm heading to the club, you can leave now. Unless you have something else to say ima go." Sophia couldn't believe how she was being treated after last night. "Actually, I do have something to say, and it isn't about you leaving this morning. I don't know if I'm crazy or if I'm just stupid, but St. Jimmy I'm in love with you!" "Don't say that! You're not in love with me you just like that I'm different from those cocky assholes in the city. Besides I'm not looking for love, even if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be in love with you. The only reason I came over last night was to fuck you, but I didn't have the same feeling I did when we were in the club. Honestly, I think I may have smoked too much dope that night to think you were hot!" St. Jimmy was lying about that, he had met Sophia before he had gotten high, and he had never seen such a beautiful woman since Sam.

Sophia began to cry, but she stopped herself. "I know you're scared of love, but you don't have to be. I'm here for you; last night was one of the best nights of my life even without sex. I am willing to wait for you..." St. Jimmy cut her off, "don't worry about me I'm fine, I got over you the second i left you this morning, goodbye." "Well, what about that song you sang to me, Last Night on Earth, did you mean anything you said?" "No I didn't, pleasuring woman is what I do, even if it isn't sexually." Sophia didn't move as St. Jimmy walked away, she had heard what he said, but didn't want to let him go for some reason. And even after reminding his self that he is St. Jimmy, he still wanted Sophia. The only way to avoid reality was to lie, then drink away the pain.

-"Hey Sophia, where have you been?" "I went to see St. Jimmy; I ended up telling him how I feel." "Well, what did he say?" "He said that he only wanted to fuck me, but he didn't last night because I wasn't as hot to him while he wasn't high. Then he headed to Neuro to party." Sophia fell to the ground and grabbed her chest. "My heart hurts Angela, I knew it was a long shot, but I thought he had some kind of feelings for me." "Sophia I am so sorry! It will be ok though, I am here for you." Sophia began sobbing as the other girl helped her to her feet. Angela half-carried Sophia to her bed. "I'll be right back Sophia, I'm going to grab some tissues." Angela left the room, and returned with some tissues. "Here Sophia, come here and cry with me."

"I knew it wouldn't be a fairy tale where I tell him how I feel, and then he would tell me he feels the same. But I didn't expect such hateful words." "Shh, Sophia, don't think about him. He is stupid for not wanting you, you are an amazing person. Don't let this get to you, I swear in a week or two you will be perfectly fine again." Angela knew this wouldn't pass with time, she had seen how those two were together. It wasn't just a way to get pleasure for either of them, but there was love in their eyes. She just couldn't understand why he had said the things he said.

It had been almost a month since Sophia had last spoken to St. Jimmy. She would cry herself to sleep, then wake up like a body with No soul. She felt dead inside, like she was No longer living. Sophia had finally become a robot just like everyone else in the "perfect" side of Salvain. Angela couldn't do anything but watch, she felt so bad for her friend. Angela had been out with Will a couple times, but she spent most of her time with Sophia. "Hey Sophia, Will wants me to go out tonight, but if you don't want me to go I won't." Sophia was sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket staring at a blank TV screen. "No, don't stay home because of me just go, have fun. Hell, go home with the guy; I will make it through one night without you." "Okay, but if you need anything, No matter what it is give me a call." Sophia nodded, and then Angela headed out to meet Will in the hall.

-"Is she feeling any better?" "No, she has been doing the same thing every day for the past couple weeks. I don't think she is going to go back to normal anytime soon." "Should we stay here tonight, we don't have to go out we can stay here with Sophia." "She seemed like she wanted to be alone tonight. But if she calls I'm coming right away, ok Will?" "Absolutely, I understand she is going through a tough time. I was in love once. Me and my ex-girlfriend had a child together, but it wasn't the life I wanted. I was only 15, and we were unhappy. So she packed up and took our child with her. I haven't seen either of them since." "Oh, I'm so sorry; we don't have to talk about this." "No its fine, I know it was the best thing for both of us. Oh and I have to stop by St. Jimmy's later." Angela nodded then they headed out.

Will and Angela went to one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. Will escorted Angela inside and seated her as if she was a princess in a fairy tale. Angela couldn't help but feel bad that she was out with an amazing guy, while Sophia was at home crying because her prince charming was trapped by his demons. "Angela I understand that you're worried about your best friend, but you don't have to look so guilty. If you feel bad about going out tonight, then we can go back. I swear, it's not a problem." "No, she is a grown woman, and so am i. We can both take one night away from each other." Angela and Will continued their evening. They had an amazing dinner, and Will was the perfect gentleman. It was getting late, and the two of them decided it was time to go home.

"Are you sure you want to come to my place, we could go back to yours." Angela kissed Will, "if we go back to my place we won't be able to do the nasty." Will kissed Angela then picked her up. "I think I would prefer to go to my place in that case, but I have to stop by St. Jimmy's first. Come on, it's just around the corner." A couple blocks later Angela and Will finally made it to St. Jimmy's apartment. They spent 10 minutes knocking on Jimmy's door before he answered. St. Jimmy was wearing a black t-shirt with holes all over it. He had on some black jeans with holes on the knees. His hair was messy, and he smelled like he hadn't showered in forever. St. Jimmy let Will and Angela into his apartment. The apartment was dirtier than normal, there were clothes everywhere. There was garbage, beer bottles, and take-out food all over the living room.

"So what brings you fine people to my fine establishment?" St. Jimmy spoke with a slight slur and some deep sadness in his voice. "Hey bro, I was just worried about you, I mean it has been almost 3 weeks since the last time i seen you at Neuro." "Oh, yeah, I haven't been in a party mood. I got bored of the party scene. But, there is a downside to not wanting to party, I haven't had sex in almost a month." "So you have been sitting here all this time, you haven't left the apartment this whole time?!" "No idea it had been that long." "When was the last time you left the apartment?" "Um, all I can remember is Sophia came over and told me she was in love with me. Then I told her that she doesn't love me and I don't love her. I left her outside of my apartment while i went to the store, picked up some beer. Ok, maybe a lot of beer, then I came back to my apartment and Sophia was gone. I haven't left the apartment since."

Angela came over from the corner of the apartment, "you obviously have some feelings for Sophia, why did you lie to her?!" "Oh hey Angela I didn't see you there." "Why did you make her feel so bad, huh, she has been doing nothing but eating, sleeping, and crying? She won't go out unless she is going to school or work, actually she quit her job recently, then she comes home just to cry herself to sleep and it's your fault!" "I didn't tell her to fall in love with me." "But you didn't have to be such an asshole to her!" Will spoke before St. Jimmy could "Angela calm down, and Jimmy why did you do that. Why did you make her feel so horrible?" "Cause I knew she wouldn't want to talk to me anymore." "Oh yeah that's a good reason to make my best friend feel bad." Angela spoke with a sarcastic tone, and then Will waved his hand in her face like he was telling her to stop.

"Why would you want her to stop talking to you?" "Because of Sam and my parents." "Who is Sam, Jimmy?" "She was supposed to be my wife, the love of my life." St, jimmy went on to tell Will and Angela the story of his time with Sam and his parents. "I can't let Sophia near me because everything I love gets taken away. I would rather be alone, and then lose someone else." "Look I'm sorry about everything you've been through, but you can't just give up on love because you're scared." "What the fuck do you know; you haven't been through what I have. After every loss you grow weaker and weaker. GET THE FUCK OUT, NOW!" Angela felt bad for upsetting him, but she was right. Her and Will left, they headed back to Will's apartment. St. Jimmy thought about what Angela said all night. He laid down on the couch just staring at the ceiling. "Maybe I should take this chance, I won't know unless I try." Then he drifted away into a deep sleep.


End file.
